


将军令

by LoneWillow



Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 安史之乱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow
Summary: 史料后附。背景有篡改。
Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699





	将军令

**Author's Note:**

> 史料后附。背景有篡改。

《将军令》

鱼朝恩到达便桥的时候是一个秋风乍起的午后。临时搭起的营寨还显得简陋而凌乱。士兵们在此起彼伏的号令声中紧张地挖壕堑，扎拒马，杂沓的脚步扬起漫天的黄尘，中间悠悠地悬着一个惨白的太阳，光芒泛着诡异的蓝色。起风的时候，灰尘如箭矢一般劈头盖脸地扑过来，让人难以呼吸。可是鱼朝恩并不十分介意这恶劣的环境。相反，他忽然觉得这风吹起他的大氅的样子，在旁人看来一定是极威严的，为此略吃点苦头也算值得。毕竟，此刻仆固怀恩勾结回纥大军压境，整个长安城都已戒严，天子急调诸道军前来勤王，自己坐在大明宫里“御驾亲征”。而他作为帝国里至高无上的观军容使，也该拿出几分悲壮来。  
前来迎接的将士们一如既往地毕恭毕敬，让他十分满意。在中军帐里坐定，鱼朝恩义正辞严地拒绝了小校们捧来的珠宝和珍馐：“老奴的品行，将士们素日是尽知的。虽不能替宅家分忧，却何曾与那等国家有难之际中饱私囊的狗贼们一般行止。——这些虚礼都免了罢。你们也不看看如今是什么时候。回纥、吐蕃十万大军已入了凤翔，你们算算，离这里还剩下几里地？”他按着腰带站起身来，以使自己的声音更洪亮些。“去年吐蕃入寇，可不就是从这便桥过了渭水，径入京师的么？要不是老奴拼却性命护着宅家出狩陕州，这大唐的江山社稷呵，啧！”大手一挥，摆出好汉不提当年勇的架势，“如今这场面，说起来真教老奴无颜去见地下二位先帝。昔日赫赫扬扬的朔方军，只剩下郭子仪带着一万老兵们在泾阳死战。仆固怀恩就不提了，想那李光弼，当日先帝何等抬举他，如今宅家有难，他竟装病不朝，拥兵自重。宅家仁厚，没说什么，老奴眼里却揉不下沙子，他这是要反！”  
堂下侍立的一排将领们唯唯诺诺地听鱼朝恩训话，只有一个排在后面的汉子始终面无表情，直到听到一个反字，喉结不自觉地动了动，又动了动，忽然开口道：“秉军容，临淮王上月已薨于徐州，只怕是造不得反了。”  
鱼朝恩正从侍从手里接过茶汤来润嗓子，被这话一呛，一口水直喷得飞珠溅玉，面前一溜站着的将领们个个雨露均沾。众将一面腹诽那汉子当面顶撞鱼军容，莫不是失心疯了，一面却连眼皮儿也不敢多动一下，任凭水滴顺着脸颊流下来，在胡须间调皮地滚来滚去。  
而出乎意料的是，鱼朝恩竟没有发怒的意思，右手抬起来在下巴上摸了一把，似乎想学那些士大夫们风度翩翩地抚一抚胡须。他径直走到刚才说话的那汉子面前，似笑非笑道：“老奴如何不知道李光弼死了？我前日给他家送去奠礼，他老母还亲自来拜谢过哩。——死了又怎样？老奴读过书，汉朝那个谁不就是，死了在阴间还想着造反的么？”  
汉子一语不发，脸上仍旧没有任何表情，只是两个眼珠子死死盯住鱼朝恩，只片刻，便盯得他心里发虚，不自觉地退了半步，却仍旧没有发作，反倒呵呵笑了一声，“你们瞧这郎君，这眼神，这口角，这通身的气派，一看就是李光弼手里的人。——你叫什么名字？”  
“神策军将郝廷玉，见过军容。”  
“郝廷玉。”鱼朝恩用一种近乎把玩的语气念着他的名字，忽然话锋一转，“我记得你。你是李光弼帐中爱将，精习阵法，骁勇无匹，当年在河阳生擒徐璜玉，威震三军。这回宅家派你来守便桥，你可要争气。”  
郝廷玉只以为鱼朝恩恼羞成怒，怕要跳起来骂他祖宗八代，不曾想却等来这样一番话，一时间竟被震住了，怔了片刻，默默压低了视线。

一旁的泾原节度使马璘见气氛有所缓和，忙岔开话头道：“军容果然对唐军上下了如指掌。这郝将军确实长于布阵。正好今日他营中校旗，军容或可赏光。”鱼朝恩一口答应下来。马璘犹担心郝廷玉强项，暗地里拿胳膊肘顶了顶他。郝廷玉也不多话，引众人往校场去了。

待众将站定，郝廷玉手中不知几时多了一面令旗。那旗子看上去颇有些旧了，把手处早被汗水渍得脏污一片。马璘眼尖，见旗脚上绣着朔方两个小字，知是李光弼旧物，却也不敢说破。——郝廷玉如今已不是朔方军的人了。  
鱼朝恩只听说过李光弼军阵法严谨，却是第一次亲见校旗。只见郝廷玉将令旗高举过头，轻轻一挥，未发一言，只听得鼓角四起，营中尘头大作，数千人马排山倒海而来，不闻一丝喧哗，只听得整齐有力的鼓点伴着脚步声、马蹄声、令旗牵引的猎猎风声。最后一记鼓点响过，校场上已排出整齐的阵列，陌刀在前，弓弩押后，骑兵护卫两翼。尘土犹在飞舞，士兵们却已如石像般站定，一个个都好像和郝廷玉从一个模子里倒出来的一般面无表情，眼珠子直直盯着前方，转都不多转一下，却教站在他们面前的人不由自主地退后半步，不敢与他们对视。  
众人还没来得及称赞，郝廷玉手中令旗又是几个上下来回，阵列由守势变为进攻，变为奇袭，变为追击，变为包抄迂回，箕张翼舒，乍离乍合，一面令旗如臂使指，数千兵士进退如一。  
鱼朝恩看得尽兴，第一个喝起彩来。众将也连忙叫好不迭。话音未落，却见郝廷玉身边一个亲卫忽然驰入校场，将一个方才偶然走错了位置的士兵拉到场边，夺了弓弩，按倒在地，高举手中横刀照着士兵的脖颈就往下砍去。  
亏得鱼朝恩机敏，当下回过神来，高呼“住手”，一面难以置信地瞪着郝廷玉：“你你你，你这是干什么！”  
郝廷玉看也不看他。“他违令了，按军法当斩。”  
“你你你，”鱼朝恩仍旧语无伦次，“你就这么对待你的兵么？你这样虐待他们，谁还肯跟你打仗？！”  
“自来临淮王营中校旗，军士稍有懈怠，当场就身首异处。正因他赏罚严明，人皆自效。赴汤蹈火，从无退缩。今日这卒子一连走错了三个阵，若不依法处置，所谓军令如山，军容直以为是戏言么？”  
鱼朝恩这时候倒也不是心疼那士兵一条命，只是忍了半日的气，再看不得一个身份低微的军官在自己面前如此放肆。当下便跳进校场里，一把将那士兵从刀下拉起来。“又不是真打仗，没来由杀起自己人来。我大唐的子弟都由着你砍么？这个小郎君，你们不要，我自带回去当部曲。老奴身为九节度监军，难道竟保不得一个卒子？”  
众将见鱼朝恩动了气，纷纷围着郝廷玉打圆场，这个戳一戳那个拉一拉，推他快去道歉。  
郝廷玉仍旧面沉如水，便如方才在中军帐里时那般直盯进鱼朝恩的眼睛：“我军有令，徇私情、挠军务者，斩。——军容，你违令了。”  
“郝廷玉你不要不识好歹！你从军这些年，难道就没犯过一星半点的错？你的临淮王要是也这般待你，你你你，你还能有今天么？”  
一旁的马璘看得真切，郝廷玉虽然脸色未变，一双手却挣得骨节咯咯作响，简直要把令旗捏断。马璘生怕场面闹到不可收拾的地步，众人大约要跟着倒霉，连忙赔笑道：“可不是如军容说的，郝将军饶是李太尉帐中爱将，当日在河阳迎战安太清，冲锋时因马中毒箭，折回去换个马，险些就被太尉当场斩了。能有今日也是托军容的洪福。郝兄待部下也该宽仁些才好。”  
郝廷玉始终没有表情的脸上这时候忽然扯出一丝干笑：“我只恨临淮王当日不曾杀我。后来仆固怀恩违令，也不曾杀他。若都杀了，今日天下太平，临淮王落个善始善终，我便是十八层地狱里做鬼也心甘情愿。”  
话说到这般地步，鱼朝恩竟不知该好气还是好笑。片刻的冷场后，他略带尴尬地放开了从刑场上拉来的士兵，没好气地踢上一脚：“还不快跑？！”然后转身背着众人，看看天上昏昏沉沉的日头，没来由地叹了口气。  
“李光弼，可惜了的。”

郝廷玉仍旧死死攥着令旗，不动，不语，只如石像一般落下泪来。

2017.2

\----------------------------

《旧唐书·郝廷玉传》

郝廷玉者，驍勇善格鬥，事太尉李光弼，為帳中愛將。乾元中，史思明再陷洛陽，光弼拔東都之師保河陽。時三城壁壘不完，芻糧不支旬日；賊將安太清等率兵數萬，四面急攻。光弼懼賊勢西犯河、潼，極力保孟津以掎其後，晝夜嬰城，血戰不解，將士夷傷。光弼召諸將訊之曰：「賊黨何面難抗？」或對曰：「西北隅最為勍敵。」乃亟召廷玉謂之曰：「兇渠攻西北者難奈，爾為我決勝而還。」辭曰：「廷玉所領，步卒也，願得騎軍五百。」光弼以精騎三百授之。光弼法令嚴峻，是日戰不利而還者，不解甲斬之。廷玉奮命先登，流矢雨集，馬傷不能軍而退。光弼登堞見之，駭然曰：「廷玉奔還，吾事敗矣！」促令左右取廷玉首來。廷玉見使者曰：「馬中毒箭，非敗也。」光弼命易馬而復，徑騎沖賊陣，馳突數四。俄而賊黨大敗於河壖，廷玉擒賊將徐璜而還。由是賊解中氵單之圍，信宿退去。前後以戰功累授開府儀同三司，試太常卿，封安邊郡王。從光弼鎮徐州。光弼薨，代宗用為神策將軍。

永泰初，仆固懷恩誘吐蕃、回紇入犯京畿，分命諸將屯於要害，廷玉與馬璘率五千人屯於渭橋西窯底。觀軍容使魚朝恩以廷玉善陣，欲觀其教閱。廷玉乃於營內列部伍，鳴鼓角而出，分而為陣，箕張翼舒，乍離乍合，坐作進退，其眾如一。朝恩嘆曰：「吾在兵間十余年，始見郝將軍之訓練耳。治戎若此，豈有前敵耶？」廷玉淒然謝曰：「此非末校所長，臨淮王之遺法也。太尉善禦軍，賞罰當功過。每校旗之日，軍士小不如令，必斬之以徇，由是人皆自效，而赴蹈馳突，有心破膽裂者。太尉薨變已來，無復校旗之事，此不足軍容見賞。」

王縉為河南副元帥，詔以廷玉為其都知兵馬使，累授秦州刺史。大歷八年卒，追錄舊勛，贈工部尚書。


End file.
